How to wake up a seaweed brain
by The-Red-Lip
Summary: Annabeth and Leo go for a visit at Percy's school. At Paul's English class percy falls asleep and there is a prize for whoever can wake him up. Leo uses his secret weapon, Annabeth. (One shot). (Rated T because I'm paranoid).


How to wake up a seaweed brain

3rd person POV

It had been a long day for percy. First, he was late to class. Second, he forgot to bring his history assignment and third, he only got 4 hours sleep so he was dead tired.

As he and his mortal friends Jade and Roy (total young justice moment. Ps. They look just like the yj Roy and jade. Only younger) were walking to the last class of the day. English with Mr Blofis

Within the first ten minutes of class percy had barely been paying attention. By the time mr Blofis was teaching the class about the different ways to spell Shakespeare percy had fallen asleep.

"CODE JACKSON!" yelled an unnamed classmate.

Then a Latino elf looking boy walked into the class. "Leo! How good to see you again" said Mr Blofis in an exited manner. "Hey mr Blofis" answered Leo. "I'm just visiting fish face" he explained as if that answered everything. Paul just nodded.

Silence

.

.

.

What's 'code Jackson' Leo asked breaking the silence, using his fingers to make bunny quotations.

Jade answered "Mr Blofis had invented 'code Jackson' when Percy had fallen asleep for the fourth time in a row on the first day of school." She finished with an annoyed huff.

"The point of code Jackson was that whoever could wake up Percy, would get a homework free pass and they could leave class ten minutes before anyone else." Finished Roy.

"Ok. can I join in?" asked Leo with a knowing smirk. "Sure" answered jade "but no one has ever managed to wake him up" she concluded

"Let us begin!" Yelled Mr Blofis in an enthusiastic manner.

Everyone took out various items out of their school bags. From ice to fart guns to stink bombs to peanut butter and to water guns (bad choice. LOL. ) they had it all. Leo just took out his phone. The students just looked confused by his weapon of choice. But none questioned him.

One by one the students walked up to Percy and tried to wake him from his slumber. With no avail.

First came a group of sluts/girls in way to much pink. The middle one (the leader) was wearing everything in a bright hot pink. She was an orange colour from too much fake tan, caked with makeup, wearing a poodle skirt that ended just below her butt, with a fussy tube top that showed to much bust, ten inch open toed stilettos, with at least three full cans of hairspray keeping her honey brown hair in a dead straight ponytale. Her minions were wearing the same thing only in baby pink and fluro pink. They got a bucket of ice cubes and poured it down Percy's shirt. Everyone waited, and waited, and waited.

.

.

Nothing.

Everyone sighed. It was impossible.

Next came up a group of kids that looked like they would make Nico feel right at home. The four Emo/Goth students had a large container of peanut butter (in my opinion. Yuck) with them. The shortest one had a large soup spoon in his hand. He opened the peanut butter container and scooped up a large spoonful and stuffed it in Percy's mouth. Percy started chewing and mumbled 'this doesn't taste blue' he was stirring until he just went back into deep slumber.

.

.

Nothing.

"Not again" complained the tall Emo/Goth

Then a group of kids that made Leo look innocent came up with the fart guns and stink bombs. As if the other students had practiced knowing that this would happen. Everyone chorused a loud "!NO!'. Then the trouble makers sat back down pouting.

.

.

Then it was Leo's turn. Leo smiled a mischievous smirk. "How is the new kid supposed to wake up Jackson" yelled out mike one of the jocks. Mr Blofis smiled and and answered with "He has his ways Michel". Leo looked at his phone and smiled when he found the number he was looking for. He called the number and spoke two words "Come now" the class looked confused at Leo. "She's coming" said Leo. "Who's coming" said Roy. "Brainiac" he answered.

Shortly after he said that a girl burst into the room panickly and earned some wolf whistles from the jocks and they earned a heated glare that made them tremble from fear from her. When she saw no danger she relaxed a little and started to make her way towards the teacher. She was wearing ripped denim shorts that showed off her long California tan legs, an orange CHB tshirt, black kneehigh convers and a leather necklace with nine clay beads on them.

"Annabeth. How lovely to see you again" exclaimed mr Blofis as they shared a brief hug. Percy started to stir at the mention of her name. "Leo just called. It sounded urgent so I ran out of the car and came as quickly as I could" she explained whilst glaring daggers Leo. Leo just shrugged and said "I need you to wake up Percy". Annabeth just sighed and walked to the sleeping form of her boyfriend. She stopped and smiled as she saw him drool a little.

She cleared her throat then yelled out "PERCY! OCTAVIAN IS INVADING THE CAMP. HE HAS TYSON AND ELLA IN A CAGE AND IS TRYING TO KILL ME. I NEED YOUR HELP YOU LOVABLE MORON" she finished dramatically and went back to normal stance. Percy jumped up from his seat and grabbed riptide in pen form from his pocket. He did a front flip landing in front of Annabeth with his back turned to her as if to defend her against an attacker.

When he realised where he was he had a look of confusion on his face. "What the what?" He asked confusingly.

"You always had a way with words seaweed brain" said Annabeth.

Percy completely forgot his previous reaction and pulled Annabeth into a large tight hug "wise girl!" He yelled out happily. "Per-cy-can't-Brea-th" she managed to get out before she was dropped. "Sorry" said Percy in a bashful tone before pulling her in for a heated kiss. He grabbed her waist and she grabbed his shoulders and managed to get he hands threaded in his messy mop of hair.

The non-demigod students looked between a mixture of confusion, annoyance, bewilderment and utter awe.

"Did she just" mumbled mike. "He's awake?" Said a girl that looked like a brunette tailor swift, as if not believing it. Then something happened to ruin the moment. What happened?

=Leo happened

"So" Leo said breaking the awkward silence in the air. "Can Annabeth, Percy and I leave now" he continued as if nothing amazing just happened. "Ps. Mr Blofis can you please give the homework free pass to someone else" he said again.

"What!" Exclaimed an annoyed percy.

"Annabeth will not let percy get away with missing out on his homework" stated Leo thoughtfully.

"So true" added Annabeth with a sassy finger snap. Percy (who was bored and uncomfortable silence) then answered miserably "sadly...So can we ditch this joint or what?" He added forgetting what just happened.

"Sure Percy" added Paul "I will tell Sally. But be back at home by 5:00am tomorrow. K"

"Thanks Paul" Percy added running as Leo, Annabeth and himself flew out the doors.

And that is 'How To Wake Up A Seaweed Brain'


End file.
